1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a multiple-camera system, and more particularly, to reconstructing a high-density three-dimensional image by performing plane detection and smoothing with respect to an initial three-dimensional image that is generated by image matching.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a three-dimensional (3D) image may be defined in two respects. First, a 3D image is constructed using depth information so that a user may feel that a portion of an image jumps out of a screen. Here, depth information refers to information about a distance between a camera and a two-dimensional (2D) image, represented as an image. Thus, the 2D image may be represented as a 3D image by using the depth information. Second, a 3D image is constructed basically to provide various points of view to a user to give a sense of reality.
A stereoscopic image may be obtained by using a binocular camera system or a multi-viewpoint camera system. The binocular camera system uses a left image and a right image captured using two cameras to provide stereoscopic effects to a user. The multi-viewpoint camera system provides various viewpoints to a user by spatially synthesizing images that are captured using two or more cameras.